quatre nouvelles
by judith52370
Summary: 4 nouvelles arrive dans l'écoles de shibusen
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Deux nouvelles R sum : Imaginer si deux nouvelles l ves d barquait dans l' cole de Shibusen ( soul eater) ,personnellement je suis nulle pour les r sumer donc lisez !

Disclaimer : Les deux l ves Kasuki, Konomi, et les armes Dia et Tsuga nous appartiennes mais les personnages de soul Eater appartienne Atsushi Ohkubo.

Genre : Romance ( quelles couples ? J'en ai aucune id e !), Humour et gore

Auteur : Deux fans disjonct e de Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Soul : vous tes s rieuses l ?  
Konomi : oui car ,je suis sadique Kasuki et Soul:Malheureusement pour nous * pleure *, nous allons te tuer Konomi (cours apr s konomi)  
Konomi : Je vous rappelle bande d'abruti que les auteur sadique sont en voie de disparition Kasuki:(boude) mais oui ,mais oui .  
Konomi : allez bonne lecture Soul:Oui ;( Mon dieu sauvez moi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1 :  
l'arriv e des nouvelles

Dans une ville nomm e Death city , o se voyait une cole , mais pas n'importe la quelle , l' cole des armes d moniaques et de leurs plus terrifiant encore les meister.

Dans la salle de classe , on entendait une discutions entre des armes et des meister . Tous parlait de la m me choses, c'est- -dire l'arriv e de deux nouvelles .

Soul eater, un jeune homme qui pr tend tre cool et classe , tait albinos ses cheveux blancs tait en p tard , comme si il avait mis un p tard sur sa t te et l'avait laiss exploser .

Maka Albarn, une jeune fille ,manieuse de faux , blondes aux yeux vert tait la partenaire de l'arme d moniaque Soul ainsi que son petit ami, il sortait ensemble depuis peu . Elle s' nerve facilement .

Tsubaki nakatsukasa, jeune fille aux cheveux noir long et attach , elle a les yeux de la nuit, elle est calme et pos e .

Black-star , jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux bleux est le partenaire de l'arme d moniaque Tsubaki , il est super go ste ( Konomi : Je l'aime pas NA!), et craque un peu pour Tsubaki ( Kasuki : Je la haiiiiiiiiiis)

Elizabeth Thompson appeler liz , jeune fille blonde chatain clair et se lime d s qu'elle le veux elle se lime les ongles ( Konomi & Kasuki : pas s rieux tous a), Elle a peur de tout .

Patricia Thompson appel e Patty , jeune fille blonde ( Kasuki : J'aime pas les blondes ) aux yeux bleux , et joue quand elle le veux , c'est une vraie gamine)

Death the kid , jeune homme aux cheveux noir avec sur le cot gauche il a 3 lignes blanches , il a les yeux jaunes , obs d de la sym trie . Il est le partenaire de liz et Patty.

Ils discutaien tous de la m me choses : des nouvelles.

Kid : J'esp re que l'une des 4 a des formes g n reuses

Maka ( qui le frappe avec un livre ) : SALE PERVERS

Soul :J'esp re qu'ils seront sympas avec moi le plus beau le plus cool le plus...sexy.

Maka:Soul je sais que tu es sexy mais je t'aime

Tsubaki (calmement ): Doucement voil stein

Le professeur Stein est un psychopathe d g n rer, fan des dissections.

Stein : Bon comme vous le savez tous nous recevons 4 l ves , 2 meisters et deux armes d moniaques .

Tous le monde restait bouche b e en voyant les armes qui sont des filles , une gamine et une femme habill e.

Stein : La plus jeune se nomme Tsuga , ne vous fiez pas son jeune ge , c'est une arme transformable , c'est- -dire qu'elle se transforme en plusieurs type d'arme .

Tsuga tait une petite fille d environ une dizaines d'ann e, ses cheveux tait blancs attach en deux couette lui allant jusqu au milieu du dos et ses yeux rouge comme le sang , elle portait une petite robe noire et rouge lui allant un peu au dessus des genoux , et elle poss dait des petite sandales blanches.

Tous ( regardants Tsuga avec des gros yeux et les machoires tombant par terre) : ELLE EST UNE ARME ,ELLE

Stein : Jeune mais forte bon Tsuga tu peux aller t asseoir.

Tsuga: Oui monsieur .

Elle alla s'installer c t de Tsubaki.

Tsubaki : Bonjour Tsuga , je me pr sente je m'appelle Tsubaki , j esp re que nous deviendront amie .

Tsuga : J'esp re aussi

Les deux se mirent a rigoler et regarde le tableau pour la suite des pr sentations.

Stein : La deuxi me arme se nomme Dia , Elle aussi peut se changer en n'importe quelle arme .

Dia : Bonjour

Dia est une jeune femme d'environ une vingtaine d'ann e , elle portait une robe qui allait jusqu'aux chevilles feint laissant entrevoir l'une de ses jambes la robe tait banche avec de diamants des hanches jusqu' la fin de la robe , a la taille elle portait un simple bandeau blanc . Son visage tait fin , ses cheveux gris tirant au blanc allant juste un peu en dessous des fesses,ses yeux transparent . Elle tait un femme superbe.

Tous les gar ons mis part Kid , Black-star et Soul tait insensible son charme .

Stein : Aller Dia va t'asseoir .

Dia : Oui monsieur

Dia s'assit cot de Tsuga , en laissant 2 places entre les deux . Pour leurs meister respectifs .

Stein : Et voici les partenaire de nos de Tsuga et Dia . Donc accueillez chaleureusement leurs meister , Konomi et Kasuki , elles sont cousines .  
Celle gauche est la partenaire de Tsuga. Konomi Celle droite est la partenaire de Dia. Kasuki.

Konomi tait une adolescantes de 14 ans, elle tait albinos ses cheveux allait jusqu'au bas du dos , comme son arme, elle portait un haut de kimono rouge et un short en jean qui lui va au milieu des des cuisses et des bottes en cuire qui vont un peu au dessus des chevilles . Elle a un sale caract re de cochon

Kasuki avait les cheveux argent jusqu'au milieu des cuisses , elle avait les yeux bleu azur . Elle portait une robe noir sans bretelle avec un corcert rouge vif avec un la age, elle protait des ballerine noires .Elle sefout un peu de tout et ne sait pas s' nerver .

Les gar ons tait en train de crier comme dans un stade de foot seul Soul et Black-star taient calme . Kid lui son c ur battait la chamade , il se disait que Kasuki tait la d esse de l'amour .

Stein : SILENCE , Konomi et Kasuki allez vous asseoir

Kasuki & konomi se sont install es pr s de leurs armes respectives . Et Konomi s'installa les pieds sur la table .

Kasuki (elle tait assise comme les noble) : Konomi assit toi bien.

Konomi : Plut t crever .

Kasuki : Koko tu n'es pas au club med.

Konomi : rien foutre.

Kid regardait la magnifique chevelure de kasuki. et lui a touch les fesses il s'est fait faire un vol plan par Koko.

Konomi : SI TU RECOMMENCE ,JE TE BUTE !

Kasuki : Koko ,calme ,calme

konomi : CE MALADE EST SUICIDAIRE

Kasuki : OK, OK

Black-star se retourn t et ayant tout entendu , et demande Kid par une chance incroyable il est vivant , et comme par magie a repris connaissance , et il s'installa c t de son amis Black-star :

Kid :T'imagine pas Black-star elle a le cul bien dur et rond .

Black-star : Arr te , Je crois pas que Konomi te laisseras vivant encore longtemps

Du cot des fille :

Maka : Vache tu l'as fait voler loin ce pervers

Konomi : ouai Tsubaki : Eh ! Tsuga je savait pas que Koko tait aussi forte ?

Tsuga : Elle a un sale cract re.

La sonnerie sonna :

Kid partit aller chercher des fleur pour son me s ur .

Kid : Bonjour

Vendeuse : Bonjour que puis-je pour vous .

Kid : J'aimerai des roses rouges.

Vendeuse:oui Monsieur (lui tendit le bouquet) Voil .

Kid:Merci .

Kid retrouva Kasu et lui donna les roses , sous le regard noir de Koko.

Kasuki (un grand sourire aux levres ) : Merci beaucoup (et lui fit un petit bisous sur la joue)

Kid:(tout rouge ) derien .

Black-star ressentait un peu de jalousie mais il ignorait pourquoi Koko tait dans le m me cas.

Le lendemain matin Kasu et Koko partirent en mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Kasuki : Koko pourquoi t'es jalouse , me dit pas que tu es amoureuse de Kid Konomi : J'esp re pas Soul : je croyait que c' tait gore Konomi : oui oui t'inqu te, il vas y avoir du gore Tous:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOn Konomi : Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite de ma fan fic, je m'excuse sincèrement de l'échec de mon premier chapitre ;(

Titre : Les quatre nouvelles

Résumé : Imaginer si deux nouvelles élèves débarquait dans l' école de Shibusen ( Soul Eater) ,personnellement je suis nulle pour les résumer donc lisez !

Disclaimer : Les deux élèves Kasuki, Konomi, et les armes Dia et Tsuga nous appartiennes mais les personnages de Soul Eater appartienne Atsushi Ohkubo.

Genre : Romance ( quelles couples ? J'en ai aucune idée !), Humour et gore (ici moins d'humour )

Auteur : Deux fans disjonctée de Soul Eater .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konomi (en pleur) : Pourquoiiiii ce genre de problèeeeme n'arriiiiive qu'a mooii ?

Soul : Peut être que tu es sadique ?

Kasuki : OU que le dieu de la justice , passe son dévolu sur toi...

Konomi : Allez vous faire voir , sa ne n'empêchera pas de mettre du sang un max (rit niark niark niark) au 3 ème chapitre

Kasuki et Soul : Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp

Konomi (prie) :Que sa ne fasse pas comme le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2- La veille d la première mission

A Shibusen :

Aujourd'hui Kasuki et Konomi doivent aller en mission :

Kasuki : (lie la mission)

_« Bonjour ,_

_Aujourd'hui , nous avons des problèmes , Quelqu'un ou quelque choses capture les armes démoniaques , venez nous aidez , c'est une urgence !_

_Maître Shinigami. »_

C'est bizarre cette mission

Dia : Pour une fois que je suis d'accord , je pence que nous devrions aller dans la chambre de la mort pour demander à maître Shinigami .

Kasuki : Tu as raison Dia , (se tourne vers Konomi ) et toi Koko, Tu en pence quoi de cette mission ?

Konomi : (plonger dans ces pensées ) …

Kasuki : Bah tu répond pas ?

Konomi :( immerge ) Oui elle est étrange , tu as peut-être raison il faut demander à …

Avant d'avoir terminer sa phrase Maka arrivait en courant en pleurant .

Tsuga: (inquiète) Bah Maka pourquoi tu pleur ?

Maka : (entre 2 sanglots) Soul a …Soul a…Soul a été enlevé .

Konomi :Maka raconte nous tout , Nous t'écoutons .

Maka :( essuyant ses larmes ) D'accord .

FLASH-BACK :

Maka et Soul sortaient du restaurant dans lequel ils étaient parti dîner , il faisait nuit les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel d'un noir intense récemment levé .

Maka portait une petite robe rouge ,feinté à la cuisse qui montre l'une de ses jambe .Elle portait autour de la taille un ruban noir , elle portait des escarpin noir eux aussi. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux . Elle rougissait puis elle demandât à Soul:

Maka: Soul où allons nous ?

Soul lui portait un smoking noir et une cravate rouge .

Soul :Là où l'on pourra voir la Lune et les étoiles

Maka : D'accord Soul .

Il arrivèrent sur un pont , où s'écoulait une rivière . Soul semblait perplexe et Maka le remarqua et lui demanda :

Maka :Soul qu'est qu'il y a ?

Soul :Maka es ce que a part nous il y aurait d'autre personne?

Maka :Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai , je sens bien une présence , tu veux dire que celle-ci pourrait être une menace?

Soul :Oui effectivement , as tu entendu parlé de la rumeur ?

Maka :A propos des armes qui disparaissent ? Oui j'en ai entendu parler .Tu pence que c'est le responsable?

Soul :Oui ,mais je suis pas sur .

Sur ses mots ,une ombre apparu , elle était celle d'une femme mais avec les oreille grandes et pointu , comme un elfe .Elle attaqua Maka qui tombait inconsciente sur le sol .

Voix : Ooh Soul , tu es perspicace , c'est exact toutefois , je suis bien celle , qui kidnappe les armes , et tu feras partit de ma collection ( rire diabolique )

Soul: Qui êtes vous et comme connaissez vous mon nom ? Et pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

L'ombre se montre alors , c'était une jeune fille de l'âge de Soul et Maka , Elle était pieds nu et était vêtue d'un kimono blanc . Nivaux physique elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Konomi mis à part qu'elle avait 2 feintes au niveau de ses yeux, avait les cheveux jusqu'aux chevilles et avait les oreille pointue .

Soul :(choqué) Mais Konomi , que fait tu là et pourquoi avoir fait ça à Maka c'est pourtant ton amie .

Amnée : Non je suis pas Konomi , Je m'appelle Amnée .

Soul :Pourquoi avoir fait sa à Maka .

Amnée ( s'approchant tenant entre ses doigts le visage de Soul) Pourquoi ? Mais voyons c'est pour toi , tu vas m'appartenir pour cela il me faut un simple baiser et tu es sous mon contrôle , bien sur , je prend que les garçon , pour ton amie , je vais la ramenée chez elle , je lui laisserais un mot .

Soul :MONSTRE

Sur ces mots elle l'embrassa et Soul s'était évanoui dans ses bras

Maka qui s'était alors réveillée avait vu le désastre était partie en courant avant de se faire également interceptée par Amnée.

Amnée (sourire sadique sur les lèvres): Alors jeune meister manieuse de faux , ou que dis-je? Toi aussi tu es un arme mais vois tu , je ne m'intéresse qu'aux homme tu m'envoie désolée pour ton petit ami .

Maka ( pleurant ): Rendez-moi Soul ,je vous en supplie.

Amnée :Non mais donne cela à Konomi .( elle disparut ) je te fais confiance de toute façon si tu veux sauver Soul Eater tu n'as point le choix .

Maka :Sooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuul Noooooooooooooooon!

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Maka(retenant un sanglot ): vous savez tout .

Konomi :Maka elle t'as donnée un mot puis-je l'avoir ?

Maka (lui tenant le mot) : Tient

Konomi : Merci

« _Salut petite sœur ,comment vas-tu ?_

_Moi nickel , au fait , quand vas tu enfin te décider à ressembler à ta grand sœur , car tu me manque , et à Nozomi aussi._

_AH oui Nozomi est mon arme , bien sûr ._

_Si tu veux retrouver Soul viens me rejoindre à la porte d'orichalque au repère des sorcière viens avec qui tu veux ,je m'en fiche ._

_A une prochaine fois _

_Amnée ta chère sœur jumelle _

_P.S : Devient rapidement comme moi_»

A la lecture de cette lettre Konomi , transforme cette lettre en boulette de papier et la jette à la poubelle en ruminant et en s'éloignant de l'emplacement de ses amis , profitant de cette absence Kid , drague Kasuki .

Kid (regard séducteur ) : Alors poupée tu n'es plus avec Koko?

Kasuki : Excuse moi Kid , je dois m'expliquer avec mon amie

Kasuki rattrapa rapidement Konomi chez elle , celle-ci était en train de ranger ses affaires .

Chez Konomi :

Kasuki : Koko qu'es ce que tu fabriques ?

Konomi : Tu vois pas que je fais mes affaires donc vire !

Kasuki : Koko que me cache-tu ?

Konomi :Rien lâche moi ! ( imite un message téléphonique ) Konomi est absente pour le moment si vous voulez lui parlez adressez vous à Tsuga !

Kasuki : Koko tu connais cette Amnée ?

Tsuga :Bien-sûr qu'elle l'a connaît c'est sa...

Konomi (main sur la bouche de Tsuga ) :Tsuga ferme là !

Kasuki : C'est sa …

Tsuga (qui s'est libérée ) : sœur jumelle !

Kasuki : C'est vrai ! Pas de bol !

Dia :Je l'ignorais .

Tsuga :Moi aussi avant d'avoir lu le papier de Koko .

Konomi (hors d'elle) : A CHAQUE FOIS C'EST PAREIL , JE PEUX PAS AVOIR DE VIE PRIVÉE C'EST TROP DEMANDER ?

Kasuki :C'est pas ça mais …

Konomi : JE VOUS AIS RIEN DEMANDER C'EST VRAI J'AI UNE MOITIE , C'EST BON LA , ARRÊTER DE FOUINER DANS MES AFFAIRE NON DE DIEUX , ET PUIS CE MAUDIT PAPIER NE VOUS REGARDE PAS BANDE D'IGNARE .

Kasuki :Koko sa va aller ?

Konomi : SÉRIEUX J'AI L'AIR D'ALLER BIEN ?

Kasuki : Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalme .

Konomi se calme doucement mais sûrement : Demain on part avec Kid , Black-star et Maka ainsi que leurs armes pour sauver Soul !

Kasuki , Tsuga et Dia : D'accord Koko !

Une fois les trois rentrée chez elles .

Konomi : Bon Amnée fini de rire sors de ta cachette .

Amnée : Voilà tes partenaire Tite sœur .

Konomi : Vire .

Amnée :Revient vite à la maison tu me manque sœurette .

Konomi : Jamais j'y retournerai .

Amnée (qui était sortie ) : Au revoir ma sœur !

Konomi s'était couchée .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konomi : Voilà voilà fin du deuxième chapitre ! Pour le gore jme rattrape au prochain NIARK NIARK NIARK

Kasuki : Elle est disjonctée !

Amnée : Comme sa jumelle

Konomi :REVIEW OU PAS GORE

Tous : OH LA LA.


End file.
